The Magic of Karaoke
by minerva's-kitten
Summary: Karaoke fun in Hogwarts Staff Room brings two of our favorite professors together proving music is magic! ADMM


**A little fluff and fun for all!  
><strong>

**The Magic of Karaoke**

"I can safely say that was the absolutely worst thing I've ever heard in my life," Severus Snape stated as Sybil Trelawney left the stage.

It was the annual Hogwarts Staff Karaoke and Whiskey game night. The night after the children leave for summer and before the staff goes on vacation they all come together to drink and perhaps see u can sing. Normally the staff drew lots for singing doubles and singing solos. The sorting hat would be charmed every year to give a slip of paper of who was up to sing and the song they would have to perform.

"Right then the next one is…oh this could be most excellent," he sneered, "Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall singing _I've Had the Time of My Life_."

"What!" Minerva choked on her whiskey.

"Come on Minerva you never sing at these things. It won't kill you just get into it. Dance a little if you feel like it like Severus," Rolanda giggled.

It was well known amongst staff that Severus was quite a good singer and dancer.

"Come on Professor," Albus' blue eyes twinkled at his deputy holding a hand out to help her up.

She sighed dramatically knowing damn well she'd never resist those lovely baby blues.

The duo took the little stage conjured in the staff room as well as their microphones. Severus started the song as the words began to appear on the scroll on the podium on stage. They lit up different for each time Minerva and Albus had to chime in.

Minerva looked highly annoyed, but Albus just smiled at her and began to sing in his rich baritone.

**Now I've had the time of my life  
>No I never felt like this before<br>Yes I swear it's the truth  
>And I own it all to you<br>'Cause I've had the time of my life  
>And I owe it all to you<strong>

Minerva blinked watching his blue eyes as they kept locking with her emerald ones. Was he trying to tell her something? She shook her head slightly and looked at her words gulping she decided to give it all she had and go for it. For Albus.

_I've been waiting for so long  
>Now I've finally found someone<br>To stand by me  
>We saw the writing on the wall<br>As we felt this magical  
>Fantasy<br>_

Rolanda smirked watching the two. This was a perfect song for the two and if it didn't start something nothing would. She was glad the hat had listened to her.

_**Now with passion in our eyes  
>There's no way we could disguise it<br>Secretly**_

Minerva blushed only slightly as she sang the words.

_**So we take each other's hand  
>'Cause we seem to understand<br>The urgency **_

Minerva slid her small cold hand into Albus' larger warmer one as he smiled at her and she returned it. Maybe there was something there.

_**just remember**_

**_You're the one thing_**  
><strong><em>I can't get enough of<em>**  
><strong><em>So I'll tell you something<em>**  
><strong><em>This could be love<em>**

THERE! Minerva was positive she saw it that time. Albus' eyes held something only for her. She beamed and started to really get into the song as Albus lifted her arm and twirled her.

_**because**_

_**I've had the time of my life**_  
><em><strong>No I never felt this way before<strong>_  
><em><strong>Yes I swear it's the truth<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I owe it all to you<strong>_

__**With my body and soul  
>I want you more than you'll ever know<strong>

Albus saw Minerva's emotions in her eyes and knew it was true. She loved him as much as he loved her.

_So we'll just let it go  
>Don't be afraid to lose control, no<br>Yes I know what's on your mind  
>When you say "Stay with me<br>Tonight." _

As Albus and Minerva were singing to each other the other professors quietly slipped out of the room and left them singing to each other.

_**Just remember**_

_**You're the one thing**_  
><em><strong>I can't get enough of<strong>_  
><em><strong>So I'll tell you something<strong>_  
><em><strong>This could be love because<strong>_

_**'Cause I had the time of my life  
>And I've searched through every open door<br>Till I've found the truth  
>And I owe it all to you<strong>_

As the song ended Albus and Minerva's lips met in their first of many loving kisses.

Albus once said that music was a magic beyond all Hogwarts would ever do and he was now sure he was right. The magic of a song brought to lovers together just as the magic of music will always bring souls of all types together in harmony.

Finis


End file.
